


Power Rangers Galactic Pirates (Mykan's Starfleet Humans)

by Cobrawolf



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Power Rangers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mecha, Science Fiction, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrawolf/pseuds/Cobrawolf
Summary: an Unofficial Sequel to Mykan's "Power Rangers Starfleet" starring the Sirens!After The defeat of the dreaded Vulcan and his monster army, The  prisoners have been sent  back to the Dimensional Universe, only for a  freak wormhole to send the infamous Dazzlings back to the Starfleet  Humans Universe, in the Cetus Dwarf Galaxy. there they soon become the  target of The dreaded Khu'sun Horde and the vile Pirate-Admiral Tethys!Joined  by a Alien island princess, a lost suffer dude and a alien scientist,  the three former villains now have a chance to redeem themselves for all  their actions and save the Local Group of Galaxies from the iron fist  of the Khu'sun. To do this they have to use the mysical powers they have  found on a old space ship and become The newest teem of Power Rangers!POWER RANGERS: GALACTIC PIRATES!Power Rangers is owned by SabanMy Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Equestria Girls are owned by Hasbro.Mykan’s My Brave Pony: Starfleet and Starfleet Humans are the creation of [url=https://www.fimfiction.net/user/237877/DakariKingMykan]DakariKingMykan[/url]PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES!





	Power Rangers Galactic Pirates (Mykan's Starfleet Humans)

#  [Episode 1: A Siren Pirate's Life for me (Part One)](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/399195/1/power-rangers-galactic-pirates-mykans-starfleet-humans/episode-1-a-siren-pirates-life-for-me-part-one)

 

Planet Lelani, Cetus Dwarf Galaxy (Starfleet Humans Universe) 

Lelani was a planet of paradise. It was mainly covered in vast oceans with the only land being tropical islands, some the size of Texas. coral reefs grew in the sunlit seas and a great verity of fish and other marine lifeforms. on the islands, tall palm tree-like plants grew in the bright sun, becoming as tall as the redwoods of Earth in the far off Milky Way Galaxy.

On one island, on a beach, was a village full of beings that looked like anthropomorphic otters, yet they acted like Polynesians on Earth. They were the people of Lelani and they lead a very simple life. In the village a group of Lelani younglings were gathering around a old male, who was the Kahuna or Shaman or the village. Among them was a young female, who was known as Mei, the daughter of The Aliʻi or Chief of the Village.

As they all set around in a semi circle, the Kahuna began to speak.

“We, the people of Lelani, have been living in peace for many generations, But we of the Island of Telaholo have been tasked with helping protect a great treasure, a great power that was sent here by a great and wise being known as Zordon.

“12,000 years ago, the great and wise Zordon and one of his allies, a Equine wizard known as ‘Star-swirl’ hid the great power on our island to keep it out of the hands of those with evil in their hearts. So we have for many generations kept our guard on this power.” He soon turned to look at a mountain that was some ways away from the village. “It is at the Mountain of Zordon, where the power is said to be hidden and so it shall be, until it is said that heroes, three in all, shall gain the power to redeem their hearts for darkness that had plagued them and defend the universe from a great darkness that is now spreading across all stars.”

Even as the Kahuna was telling this, above the planet, a odd looking ship, which appeared to look like a mix of a Nautilus and a old Spanish Galleon appeared followed by thousands of smaller craft that resembled Stingrays. They all had the same symbol, a sun symbol that looked like Sunset Shimmer’s Cutie Mark, but blue and black with a two-sided face on it. One side looked like a normal humanoid’s face while the other was a skull-face.

This small force of ship was heading for the planet with ill intentions, as the People of Lelani were to find out.

As the Kahuna finished with his story, he felt something was wrong, a feeling like evil was coming to this peaceful world.

Looking over at him, young Mei was worried. “is everything Ok, Kahuna?” she asked.

The Kahuna continued to look around. “Something dark is coming, evil that is greater then anything known.”

Just as he said that, an odd sound was heard by many in the village. everyone looked up and towards the sky, seeing a lot of small black dots, dots that were growing bigger and soon were close enough for anyone to tell that they were not like anything seen. then the objects opened fire!

The Stingray-like craft, known as Kill-ray Fighters, attacked, blasting out blue plasma bolts and missiles at the defenseless village. Explosions rocked the ground and The Lelanians were running for their lives as their small village was being attacked by the alien craft.

Craft that were controlled by the dreaded Khu’Sun Horde!

Mei looked in horror as her village was being attacked seeing as many huts were starting to catch fire from the plasma blasts that rained down from the sky. “NO!” She screamed in utter shock at what was happening, before running towards the village, just as the larger starship appeared over head.

From it came a blue teleportation beam and out of that was a horde of Silver and Blue colored beings with fish-like heads. these were the Foot soldiers of the Khu’Sun, Bar-Barracudas! they were armed with large swords and axes and they were looking to kill as they ran into the village, gurgling to each other..

Soon, another teleport beam activated and out of it came three shadowy figures, laughing with glowing eyes.

(que Intro)

_GO GO POWER RANGERS!_

_The call is on, Pirates have to join the fight!_  
_Time to save the Galaxies!_

_GALACTIC PIRATES! Stand together!_

_The time is Now! Pirate Go!_  
_Power Rangers Pirates GO!_

_The Adventure is growing!_  
_It’s growing!_  
_IT’S GROWING!!!_

_Go Go Power Rangers!_  
_(It’s the song of Sirens!)_  
_GO!_  
_(It looks like sharks!)_  
_Go Power Rangers Galactic Pirate Lets Go!_  
_Go Power Rangers Galactic Pirates Lets Go!_

The Prison Planet of Conva, Dimensional Universe

The planet Conva was not a place to be on, namely if you was a prisoner. Out of all the prisons in the Dimensional Universe, it was said to be the worst of the worse and only the baddest of the bad were sent to this place.

It had been a year since in infamous jailbreak that was caused by one pony doing what is thought of as the most stupid thing anybeing could have done........Released every prisoner in the prison! All of these prisoners were the most dangerous beings in the Dimensional Universe!

This lead to a crisis that not only effected the Dimensional Universe, but it also spread to another universe as one tower, thanks to a freak magical accident, was teleported to the Universe that one Sunset Shimmer was living in. It took over a year and a half for the prisoners to be recaptured, but thanks to the Heroics of Starfleet in the Dimensional Universe and to actions of Sunset and her friends, who became Power Rangers to fight against the prisoners of Tower Seven and the dreaded Planet Broker Vulcan.

It had been two weeks since the final prisoners were returned to Conva after a final battle on the planet Earth. Vulcan was gone, destroyed by the heroes. All the Prisoners that were in the old Tower Seven were now in the new tower that had been built and modernized, all of the prisoners were in their cells, out of the encasement spheres they were in after they were defeated on Earth.

Yet Three were still in their spheres, and for good reason.

These three were the most dangerous beings in the Dimensional Universe, three Hippocampi that had rebelled against Queen Novo’s wish to hide away form the world after their homeland was attacked by the Storm King. They were first defeated by the Pony Wizard Star-Swirl The Bearded and exiled to the Planet Earth in another Dimension, where they would not have the power to return to Equestria. They also lost again when they were defeated by the joint efforts of Lightning Dawn and the Starfleet Humans with help from the Rainbooms. They had been sent to The Dimensional Universe and to Conva’s Tower Seven and had been teleported to Earth and later faced off against the Power Rangers Starfleet team............and got defeated.

They were the Dazzlings: Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk and their leader, Adagio Dazzle. They were Sirens and they were deadly if allowed to run free. So it was that Grand Ruler Celesto decided that it would be best to separate the three in three Ultra-Max Prison worlds, light years away from each other. It was just in case one of them escaped again.

“To be honest, I am glad those witches are not going to be here.” Colonel Cerise Wonder, the head warden of Conva, said to her self. Cerise had an dislike for the three, mainly a dislike for Adagio, who was the worse of the group and in her view, needed to be dumped into a black hole.

Cerise was with a detail of fellow guards with one of then carrying the case that had the Sirens in their spheres, heading for the teleportation room to send the first one to The Ultra-max Prison on Kalbonga III, a small Ice Moon that orbited the Gas Giant Kalbonga.

Yet Fate was about to have a say and it would start in the Human Universe.......

* * *

Back on Lelani, the warriors who defended the village, mainly for fighting against predatory sea monsters that sometimes attacked from the water, were now fighting against the Bar-barracuda horde that was attacking the village. But they also had the three monsters that were in command of the Bar-barracudas. Three High Ranking Khu’Sun Generals who were the most powerful and deadly warriors in the sector of the Local Group.

One was Miranda; a deadly killer, she was humanoid, but with Reptilian features. On her back where wings that looked like those of the prehistoric bird _Archaeopteryx_. She also had three tails, two that were scorpion like while the third tail looked like that of a Stegosaurus. She wore an armored leotard that looked like Crocodile-skin and she was armed with a large scimitar. Her hair was short and black in color.

Next was the brutish monster Kodiak Kossack, He wore green pants and a golden fur lined coat. But he head was what scary as his head was the skull of a bear, with red glowing eyes coming from the eye sockets. on his back were large bat-like wings that were red in color. He was armed with a deadly Bardiche, a type of pole-axe.

In the middle was the leader, the most dreaded leader in the Khu’Sun Horde, she was the dreaded Pirate Admiral, Lady Tethys. She had a humanoid looking body and head with blueish-green hair and pale green skin, yet she had scales on her arms and legs that looked liked those of a fish. She had wings that looked like the fins of a manta-ray. on her back were large spines like those on a lion fish and her tail looked like that of a shark. She had a cutlass in her hand and on her belt was a blaster pistol.. She wore what to many would appear to be lace Lingerie with brass trim along the edges..

Tethys looked at the Lelanian warriors running at her army. “Foolish beings.” She sneared, then raised her sword and pointed at the Lelanians, “Attack! Destroy all who Resist!”

And the battle was on as the Lelanian Warriors fought against the oncoming horde. But yet it was one sided from the start as the Khu’Sun had air support as the Kill-Rays fired from above. also the invaders had even more numbers then the few village warriors. Yet the Lelanians took down many Bar-Barracudas, using clubs and spears. When a Warrior slew one of the Bar-Barracudas, the thing would fall part into fish scales and sea foam as they were nothing more then magical constructs.

Unlike the Khu’Sun leaders.

Miranda was deadly with her Scimitar, slashing through the otter-like warriors like a dervish. Many of them had their arms or heads cut clean off. Miranda also used her deadly tails, using her two Scorpion Stingers against two Lelanians, then swinging her other tail, striking against group of island warriors, the deadly spikes impaling some of them.

Kodiak Kossack used his own brute strength, his size and his weapon, slashing and cutting through the Lelanians. Many of the otter-like warriors were also very intimidated by Kodiak Kossack’s looks as many would be frightened by seeing something that only had a skull for a head! along with his Bardiche, he also used his claws that were on his hands. Kodiak also used his teeth, which he used to bite into enemies and drained them of their blood like a vampire!

As for Tethys, she slashed at those that dared tried to attack her. But She had more surprises as she also had a few extra weapons: Jellyfish like tentacles that she shot out from her back along with Squid-like tentacles. Many of the warriors were struck down by the tentacles.

Mei was hiding behind a canoe and watching the battle, horrified at the slaughter that was going on. She was watching as her father, a large Lelanian with tattoos, leading the fight against the monsters. Mei soon prayed to the spirits that someone would take these creatures down.

Mei’s father, Kumocha’ali’ka, was fighting off the Bar-Barracudas. Armed with only a club and a harpoon, he took down many of the alien interlopers with great speed. He knocked the enemy down left and right! That was not something that Tethys liked as she was watching the Aliʻi destroy her soldiers!

“Get that bloody Weasel!” She yelled in anger, pointing at Kumocha’ali’ka.

Miranda was the one to engage the chief, charging at him with her scimitar raised. It was then the battle was joined. The Chief was good at holding his own against the much larger alien, but Miranda was just as fast as him and a bit more stronger then him.

Suddenly as Kumocha’ali’ka thrust his harpoon at her, she grabbed it and yanked it out of his hands before snapping it with one hand. “Seems like you lost something!” Miranda taunted before using her tail to hit him the the legs and knocking him down.

Kumocha’ali’ka tried to get up, only to be grabbed by the neck by Miranda, who glared at him. “You Lose little rodent!” She growled. behind the canoe, Mei watched it all in horror as Tethys walked over to the two, followed by Kodiak. “What should we do with this beast?” Miranda asked Tethys,

The Pirate admiral looked at Kumocha’ali’ka. “He looks to be a leader of some type, perhaps the chief of this lousy shack collection.” She said with disdain.

“Should we skin him alive-ski?” Kodiak said, with a slight Russian accent, even through he had never been on Earth in his life or even new what Russia was.

“No,” Tethys said, “because he is going to tell us what we need to know.” She turned to the struggling Chieftain. “Now, where is the Power of Starhawke?” She asked.

Kumocha’ali’ka only glared at her with hate.

“Oh, come now, You know it is useless to resist.” she said in a sly voice, “Your village is in flames, your people being hunted down, captured or killed and I am more then willing to blast this whole Island and even this planet unless you tell me where is that bloody power.”

While she was doing this, Mei saw a harpoon that was next to her. seeing this as a way to save her father, she picked it up and waited for the right time to throw it.

“The Power will never be yours!” Kumocha’ali’ka exclaimed, glaring daggers at Tethys, “You will never have it and I will never tell you where it is!”

“Meh,” Tethys stated, “I guess you are useless for anything but being a fur coat!” Suddenly, as Tethys was about to raise her Cutlass to kill Kumocha’ali’ka, a Harpoon flew past her, almost striking her! Mei had thrown the weapon at the space pirate. missing her but getting their attention and caused Miranda to drop her father.

“YOU!” Tethys yelled in anger, “You tried to Kill me!”

Kumocha’ali’ka soon got on his feet and took his club from the ground and then charged at Tethys, ready to strike the invader down.

Only to suddenly be facing the business end of Tethys’ Blaster.

“Bye!” was all she said as she pulled the trigger.

Mei could only watch as her father fell, a smoking hole through his head.

“NO!!!!!!!” Mei yelled in sadness and shock as she saw her feather’s corpse hit the sandy ground.

“And now For you!” the pirate said as she fired at Mei, only to miss as Mei started running. oddly, the blast deflected off a rock and into the sky, hitting something, but no one saw it.

“After Her!” Miranda ordered a Group of Bar-Barracudas, who went after Mei.

Unknowingly, the area that the blast hit was an area of the fabric of Space-Time that was unstable and what was about to happen would start in the Dimensional Universe,

* * *

Back on Conva, Cerise and the guards were nearing the portal when suddenly the lights started acting up and flashing. “I thought they fixed this area?” Cerise stated when her communicator beeped. “Yes?” She asked.

“Colonel,” the sensor technician on the other end said. “We are detecting some odd power surges in your area and a rise in some type of energy.”

“Can you identify it?” Cerise asked, now having a bad feeling about what was going on. The last time there were Power Surges and odd energy readings, Brass Bell released every prisoner on Conva and Tower Seven was teleported to another universe, it also nearly cost Cerise her job.

“We have a signature on the energy. It appears to be Chronotron energy.” The technician asnwered.

Cerise’s eyes went wide; Chronotron energy was a sign of a portal, one that lead to other universes!

“Please, not again!” She said to her self.

Then suddenly, bolts of energy, like lightning bolts, started blasting through the hallway. Good thing was that there were no prison cells in that area, but the bad news was about to happen as one bolt soon stuck the case the spheres that held the Sirens were in. The guard holding it dropped the case as it started glowing. Soon all the guards and Cerise backed away from the glowing case as it suddenly exploded in a white light.

The light died down and the area was filled with smoke. then came an evil laugh, the laugh of Adagio Dazzle herself. It was a moment of terror..........

Until Sonata kind of ruined it.

“Um, Dagi, Why are in in human form?” The youngest of the Sirens asked.

That was when everyone saw that the Dazzlings, freed from their sphere prisons, had somehow retained their human form that they had back on Earth.

“Ok. This is new.” Adagio said, confused on why they were still human when they should have turned back to their Siren forms when they went back through the portal.

“Oh, You think?” Aria said sarcastically.

“Hold it there!” Cerise barked out, causing the three to turn. “You Three are not getting out of here!”

“Oh and you think you are going to stop us?” Adagio stated, smirking at the Unicornicopian. “You forget that we were in that universe for millennia and we have picked up a few fighting skills that I doubt that you know.” She soon started cracking her knuckles. While Adagio may not have gotten into physical fights (unlike Aria, who had did a lot of fights back on Earth.) She could fight like a wild cat if she had to.

Cerise’s horn was soon glowing as she prepared a Uniforce blast. But that would not happen.

Another bolt of energy soon erupted, striking at the Sirens feet. Where it struck started to glow in a twisting light and soon a vortex opened right under the three girls.

“Oh Hell! Not again!” Adagio yelled.

“Well, this brings back memories I never wanted.” Aria said snarkly while Sonata held up a sign that said ‘Yikes!” before all three suddenly fell into the vortex, screaming in terror before it closed up.

Everyone in the hallway was in utter shock at what happened; The Dazzlings were gone!

Poor Cerise was in even more shock. “What am I going to tell Grand Ruler?” she said, wondering if they were still hiring at Space Hay Burger King, because she felt that she might have now lost her Job.

* * *

Back on Lelani, Mei was running for her life as the Bar-Barracudas were going after her, blasting out wegde-shaped blasts from their axes. She had to run, to find a way to escape and to find people to help her save her village. But the aliens were catching up to her and she knew that she was doomed.

That was until a bright light appeared in the sky where Tethys’ shot had hit. This caused Mei and the Bar-Barracuda to stop. The strange light was right above Mei and now she was thinking that this was a sign from the spirits, just as three figures fell out of it............and right on the poor otter girl.

BAM!

The three Sirens had fallen out of the light, which disappeared from the sky and they were now in a pile.

“Ok, who ever is Not dead, Sound off!” Adagio said.

“I hate you all.” Aria mummbled

“I think I crushed my Taco.” Sonata said, which got her glares from the other two before she pulled out a crushed taco from he pocket. She had made it as a small celebration launch for when they defeated the Starfleet Power Rangers (which ended with them being defeated by said rangers)

“Well, we are not dead.” Adagio stated, before feeling something under her. “Why do I feel fur?”

The three Sirens looked and saw they they were on top of something or someone and that someone was Mei, who quickly pulled herself out of the pile and was backing away from the odd girls who had just fallen on her from the sky.

“Oh My Gosh!” Sonata gasped, smiling as she saw the otter girl “She is so CUTE for realises!” The other two just shook their heads, as Sonata was a fan of three things; Tacos, Teletubbies and furries. Sonata was big on the furry fandom so it was no surprise that she would go all cutey over a bipedal otter!

Mei looked scared. “Aw, don’t be scared of us.” Sonata said smiling.

“I don;t think it is US that she is scared of.” Aria said, looking behind them as the Bar-Barracudas charging.

The others turned and saw the monsters. “What in the name of Celestia’s fat back side those things!?!” Sonata exclaimed.

“I don’t know,” Adagio answered, “But I doubt they are friendly!”

“Looks like it is time to show these things, what ever they are, why they don’t mess with the Sirens!” Aria said, getting into a fighting stance along with the other two.

Soon the fight was joined.

Bar-Barracuda were made for one thing; attacking and destroying their enemies. They were able to use many styles of combat and had numbers to overwhelm the Dazzlings, it was a slaughter!

The monsters never had a chance.....

Aria was known as a fighter and was skilled in many fighting styles, she even invented many styles, such as Drunken Boxing, Karate and a few others. She tore through the alien creations like a wild cat, knocking them down left and right.

Sonata was not that much of a fighter, but she could hold her own as she kick at one of the Bar-Barracudas, knocking it’s weapon out of it’s hand and into hers. While not much of a Melee fighter, she was good with ANY weapon and she slashed at The Bar-Barracuda left and right!

Adagio was not a helpless princess as she had centuries of fighting skills. He had dated Attila The Hun and other ruthless leaders and had learned how to fight from a few of them. She punched, kicked and slammed the creatures, taking down many. Yet even as the Bar-Barracuda were being destroyed, one of them was sending out a communication, just as Adagio grabbed the thing on both sides of it’s head, then twisted it! The thing fell apart into a pile of fish scales and sea foam.

“Well that takes care of those things.” Aria said, then turned to Mei. “Now what to do about the otter.”

Mei suddenly got on her knees and soon started bowing. “Please!” She started begging, “You are great warriors and powerful ones, so I beg you! Please help my Village! It is being attacked by monsters!”

Both Adagio and Aria looked at Mei with disdain while Sonata, being not as ‘evil’ as the other three, gasped in shock and sadness.

“Sorry, Be we are not the ‘helping’ type.” Adagio said.

“But Dagi!” Sonata whined, “Her village is being attacked by monster who could be eating her people and turning them into fur coats!”

“I Would mind having a fur coat.” Aria muttered, but no one heard her over the whine sound that was NOT coming for Sonata.

Everyone heard the same thing and turned to see a flying object, one of the Kill-Rays, flying fast right for them!

“AIR RAID!!!!” Aria screamed, knowing full well that by the way the craft was flying, it was coming in for a strafing run, as she had seen when she was at Pearl Harbor on December 7th, 1941.

Soon all four were running as the Kill-Ray opened fire on them!

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time: the Sirens and Mei fall into a cave and discover a old ship guarded by what appear to be monsters. They also find three Morphers, made the the legendary Zordon and hidden by him!
> 
> Tethys, now wanting to to find the power, unleashes the monster Abyss-Malstorm to find it!
> 
> The Sirens also discover two castaways, a Surfer from Earth and an Alien Scientist that have been on Lelani for a few years and are also trying to get home.
> 
> can this small band escape from Tethys and what will happen once the Sirens find out that they are the Warriors that are to protect the Universe? that they are POWER RANGERS!
> 
> Find out Next Time!


End file.
